Green Lantern (Hal Jordan)
|-|Green Lantern= |-|Blue Lantern= |-|Black Lantern= |-|White Lantern= Summary Hal Jordan is a member of the Green Lantern Corps and Justice League, and a prominent superhero in DC Comics. Personal Statistics Name: Hal Jordan Origin: DC Comics Gender: Male Age: 18 Height: '''6'2" '''Weight: '''186 lbs. '''Species: '''Human '''Occupation: '''Superhero, Lantern Corps Member Power Statistics '''Tier: '''At least '''Low 2-C, likely 2-A at his peak | 2-A | 2-A | 4-B | 1-C Powers and Abilities: Peak Human Physicality, Skilled Pilot, Immense Willpower. With the Green Lantern Ring, gains Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Forcefields, Energy Manipulation, Willpower Manipulation with the Green Lantern Ring, Hope Manipulation with the Blue Lantern Ring, Creation of anything he can imagine, Time Travel, Mind Manipulation, Phasing, Invisibility, Matter Manipulation, A Galactic Encyclopedia, A Distress Beacon, A Lantern Tracker, A Universal Translator, Light Manipulation, Energy Absorption, Portal Creation, Illusion Creation, BFR, Pocket Dimension Creation, Power Stealing, Soul Manipulation, Healing, Regeneration, and Telepathy. Resistance to Mind Manipulation, Reality Warping, Fear Manipulation, and Emotion Manipulation '''| Standard Lantern Abilities, plus '''Death Manipulation, Undead Physiology, and Necromancy | Standard Lantern Abilities, plus Life Manipulation and Resurrection | Standard Lantern Abilities to a lesser extent | Standard Lantern Abilities enhanced, plus Precognition and Future Sight Attack Potency: Low Multiverse Level (is among the most powerful of the Green Lanterns, whose combined energy were able to destroy dozens of timelines, if not more) | At least Universe+ Level (More powerful than Kyle Rayner, who held back the Big Bang), likely Multiverse+ Level at his peak (Though he was initially weakened due to the crisis on infinite earths, he has since grown far stronger, and scales to multiple feats on this level) | Multiverse+ Level (More powerful than his normal self) | Multiverse+ Level '''(Merged with the Life Entity and defeated Nekron) | '''Solar System Level (Though he was heavily weakened after Flashpoint, he can still battle the likes of Orion, who can destroy solar systems) | Higher-Dimensional (Tenth Metal is the material used to build the entire Orrey of Worlds) Speed: Beyond Massively Faster Than Light (Scales to various feats on this level in all incarnations) | Immeasurable with his Tenth Metal Armor Durability: Low Multiverse Level '''(Can survive hits from Superman) | At least '''Universe+ Level, likely Multiverse+ Level at his peak (Takes hits from characters with various feats of this level) | Multiverse+ Level | Multiverse+ Level Solar System Level (Can take hits from Orion) | High Dimensional Level Stamina: Immense. The Green Lantern Battery has a charge of about 24 hours and is powered by his own will, which can fight even the multiversal embodiment of willpower. Range: Up to Universal with green lantern constructs Standard Equipment: * Lantern Ring: '''The ring that is standard to all Lanterns. Amplifying the user's strength, speed, and durability, it turns a normal being into a protector of the cosmos. It allows its wearers to survive the vacuum of space, comes equipped with various items including an encyclopedia, a translator, trackers, distress beacons, and more, and bestows various powers onto the wielder which are powered by the emotional spectrum. Each ring color is powered by a different emotion. The complexity of this ring is so immense in scope that even Doctor Manhattan was completely unable to understand it. ** '''Green Lantern Ring: '''Powered by willpower, of which Hal's is absolutely immense. ** '''Blue Lantern Ring: '''Powered by hope, and compliments the Green Ring's power. ** '''Black Lantern Ring: '''Powered by death, and bestows various necromantic abilities. ** '''White Lantern Ring: '''Powered by life, and is the antithesis to the Black Lantern Ring, as well as the most powerful. '''Intelligence: A skilled pilot and an expert combatant. Is incredibly creative in battle, able to come up with various detailed and ornate constructs from his lantern ring. Generally speaking, he prefers to be pragmatic, and pick constructs that will get the job done. Weaknesses: A peak human without his lantern ring, which has a limited charge. Can be hotheaded and brash, which often leads to his defeat. Constructs are powered by focus and concentration. Key: Green and Blue Lantern Rings | Black Lantern | White Lantern '''| New 52 Continuity |''' 10th Metal Armor Powers and Abilities Immense Willpower: '''More than anything else, Hal's greatest ability is his absolutely immense willpower. He has constantly been acknowledged as the most powerful Green Lantern, able to power through even the literal embodiment of all willpower in the multiverse though his own. Seeing as this fuels his Lantern Ring constructs, this makes him incredibly deadly in combat. '''Energy Constructs: '''The main combat ability of a Lantern Corps member. A Lantern Ring can simulate any sort of matter, be it solid, liquid, gas, or energy. Different lanterns have different fighting styles, and Hal is among the more pragmatic of the members, creating what he needs to get the job done rather than being incredibly imaginative or unorthodox like other lanterns. He can recreate a sun, water, kryptonite, complex machinery, and more with relative ease. Though the ring can't create life, Hal can still simulate it by making constructs like dragons. * '''Forcefields: '''The Ring can create powerful forcefields that can shield Hal from incredibly powerful attacks. In addition, the ring has a passive forcefield around him that always protects him from attacks, filters radiation, grants interstellar flight, and allows him to survive in the vacuum of space. The ring will also create forcefields instinctively to protect their lanterns. '''Scanning: '''A Lantern Ring can scan environments and enemies to determine their abilities and identity, as well as finding out what weaknesses they possess. Hal can steal abilities using the ring, though this is not something that he often does in-character. '''Invisibility: '''By bending light, Hal can turn invisible using his lantern ring. '''Matter Manipulation: '''Hal can manipulate matter, such as turning casual clothing into his uniform or manipulating Flash's body to change its proportions. He can also use this on himself, allowing him to phase through solid objects. '''Time Travel: '''Though he has noted that it's been harder to do since the crisis, Hal is nonetheless capable of using his Lantern Ring in order to time travel. He can also communicate telepathically with other lanterns through time and space itself. Match-Ups '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: